Pandemia
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: La humanidad es algo tan frágil que Koushiro desea que todo vuelva a empezar... Pero es demasiado tarde. AU [Precuela del fic Cuestión de tiempo de ChemicalFairy, para el Intercambio "Fics de fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia es para el **Intercambio "Fics** **de fics"** del foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

Precuela del fic _Cuestión de tiempo_ de _ChemicalFairy_ _._

* * *

 **Pandemia**  
 _El tiempo sigue rodando_

* * *

—¿Izumi Koushiro-san?

Mimi levanta la mirada del menú y estrecha los ojos hacia su novio en una clara advertencia, con toda la convicción de la que es capaz. Es el segundo año de su noviazgo, el primero que pueden celebrar _juntos_ —las relaciones a distancia son un desafío—, y no quiere que algún extraño con un traje barato lo arruine.

Además, es la primera vez que Koushiro la lleva a ese restaurante y Mimi está encantada. Ella puede adivinar porque Yoshie lo recomienda tan felizmente y, por supuesto, puede escuchar a Koushiro hacer los pedidos en francés. Es una situación donde ninguno de ellos pierde.

Pero Koushiro siendo Koushiro, hace caso omiso de ella —no puede evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto en ello— y se gira para encarar al recién llegado. Él suele hacerle cosas así cuando su mente está en otra cosa —que es más bien seguido— y, sin duda, suele hacerlo si algo le intriga.

Son esos momentos en los que Mimi se pregunta qué estaba pensando cuando comenzaron a salir. Ellos no pueden ser más diferentes en ese aspecto. Ella lo ama, claro que lo ama, pero hay veces que amar a Koushiro es exasperante. Son la minoría, afortunadamente.

Hay una mujer de cabello castaño y corto, también, pero ella permanece en silencio y mira a su alrededor, buscando algo.

—Necesitamos que nos acompañe, Izumi-san.

Koushiro levanta las cejas gruesas y sus ojos se reducen cómicamente.

El hombre extiende una tarjeta, el rostro inexpresivo pero los ojos amables, y Koushiro lee el nombre con rapidez.

 _Nishijima Daigo_

No reconoce al hombre sereno pero sí a la agencia con la que trabaja y hay algo en toda la situación que él no puede dejar de hallar intrigante.

Le da a su novia una mirada de disculpa.

Mimi lo mira con algo que puede ser resignación -sus ojos son claros pero cuando muchas emociones luchan en ellos, él no alcanza a entenderlas todas- y dice más bien nada.

Ella sabe que la _curiosidad_ es su mayor debilidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lo suben a una limusina y descubre que no es el único allí. Takenouchi Haruhiko, su mentor en todo lo que sabe sobre genética, sonríe con una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Takenouchi-san? ¿Puede decirme de qué se trata esto?

—Sé tanto como tú, Izumi —responde, con voz cargada de simpatía—. Lamento que esto haya arruinado tu noche. Pero les dije que no iba a ir sin ti.

—Está bien. Esto debe ser importante si han venido a buscarlo a usted.

La respuesta de la mujer de cabello castaño, sin ser dura, es todavía cortante.

—No podemos develar información hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Koushiro ve como los dedos blancos de Nishijima están tensos sobre el volante del auto. La mujer —¿Ella se presentó? No puede recordar su nombre si lo hizo— permanece alerta, hablando por teléfono durante unos minutos y nadie dice más.

Los carriles están despejados a su costado pero Koushiro no quiere pensar en lo que significa.

Sus ojos se desvían una y otra vez hacia su reloj de pulsera. Fue un regalo de Mimi y es obvio que no es su estilo porque él prefiere los que son digitales. Aún así, Koushiro siente algo agradable al ver el dibujo del insecto que adorna el reloj. Sus tenazas señalan la hora.

 _22:39 p.m._

—Mimi no me lo va a perdonar —Su novia tiene un carácter muy especial pero él sabe que es muy probable que lo perdone, en realidad.

Haruhiko le lanza lo que parece una sonrisa.

El viaje silencioso no hace más que empeorar el hundimiento de su estómago.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Quién es él? El tipo pelirrojo que está con el profesor Takenouchi ¿Por qué todos los genios aquí son lindos? —Una voz, en susurros que no lo son, araña los oídos de Koushiro.

El hombre al que le habla la joven de cabello rojizo —¿o tal vez ella piensa en voz alta?— se quita las gafas y suspira pero Koushiro sabe que es más bien un acto. Se pregunta si la mujer sabe que ellos pueden escucharla. Por la gran sonrisa en su cara cuando quedan frente a frente, al parecer sí, y eso no le importa.

El otro hombre cambia su postura.

—Disculpen a mi asistente. Jun no está acostumbrada a tener modales.

Ella mueve sus ojos hacia él en un gesto fulminante que rivaliza con las más furiosas miradas de Mimi pero el hombre no se inmuta. Se pregunta, en algún nivel, qué tipo de relación comparten.

No es de su incumbencia.

Koushiro reconoce su rostro ahora que las sombras no lo ocultan más.

—Ichijouji Osamu —dice bajo su aliento.

El bioquímico más prestigioso y uno de los más prominentes investigadores del país le da una media sonrisa en el reconocimiento. Estrechan sus manos en una costumbre adoptada por visitar a Mimi a Estados Unidos durante sus años de exilio.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su noche, caballeros.

—No son buenas noticias.

Las gafas de Osamu tienen un brillo inquietante cuando mueve su cabeza. Es un juego de la luz, supone.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro no reconoce las caras de todos los hombres a su alrededor pero sí algunas. Está seguro que dos de ellos son, al menos hermanos. Son sus ojos, sólo un poco más azules y un poco menos negros, los que delatan más que otra cosa. Puede equivocarse, claro, pero está seguro que no lo está.

El más alto los saluda con una sonrisa cansada. Koushiro es _invisible_ , en realidad, porque todos los ojos se dirigen a Haruhiko. A él no le molesta en absoluto, no es bueno para hacer sociales.

—Es un placer tenerlo a bordo, Takenouchi-san. Aunque también lamento conocerlo en estas circunstancias. Soy Shin, por cierto. Este de aquí es mi hermano menor, Jou. Seguramente conocerá al mayor en cualquier momento.

Jun está allí, también, y toma notas de todo lo que se dice. Desaparece cuando todos se acomodan en una mesa.

El estómago de Koushiro no deja de retorcerse cuando comienza la rueda de presentaciones. Él no se ha graduado hace mucho pero es autodidacta en su gran parte y un muy rápido aprendiz. Haruhiko lo apadrinó con un programa de investigación en la _Tōdai_ y desde entonces Koushiro va a todas partes con él, aún cuando no tiene idea de por qué lo incluye. Seguramente es que Koushiro nació de la mano de la tecnología mientras que Haruhiko respira en la memoria de años antiguos. La tecnología es el mayor enemigo de ese hombre.

Kido Jou se acomoda las gafas y le da un codazo a Koushiro en la acción. Sus ojos son sombríos.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—. No ha sido una buena semana.

Las semanas que siguen resultan ser peores, pero ellos todavía no lo saben. Ellos no esperan los años pintados de desgracia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Es un virus que está alcanzando la fase 6, es una pandemia en curso—afirma Kido Shuu. Su voz es profunda y todo en él es gris. Él es el virólogo, adivina Koushiro. Es terriblemente curioso que de la misma familia hayan salido tres médicos orientados a distintas ramas pero es igual de interesante—, una cepa especialmente _virulenta_.

—De un mes a hoy se han confirmado casos en todo el mundo. Es un brote imprevisto —continúa Osamu, con el rostro endurecido. Es alto, muy alto. A Mimi le gustaría—. Los síntomas de las primeras etapas suelen confundir a los enfermos y a los médicos. Algunas veces la incubación es más larga pero hay consistencia en los diagnósticos. Tuvimos que esperar a ver si realmente estaba sucediendo y no era ninguna _otra_ infección conocida.

Koushiro ojea el informe que le dieron y que él luego tiene que resumir para poder trabajar con Haruhiko. Son casos registrados en los últimos meses (puede que sean más de tres, incluso) y se le forma un nudo en la garganta cuando reconoce a un apellido grabado junto a otro nombre.

 _Ichijouji Ken._

Osamu vuelve a hablar como si estuviese adivinando sus pensamientos, sus ojos son azul medianoche. —Empieza con el sangrado de la nariz, dolores en todo el cuerpo y vómitos. Empeora progresivamente y una vez infectado, es casi imposible detener el contagio. Hay pérdida de peso, dolores articulares y musculares, fiebre y sudores nocturnos. Algunos perdieron sensibilidad en partes del cuerpo y también pierden control motriz.

Con un suspiro, alguien agrega. —El sangrado es lo más llamativo. Porque parece nunca detenerse.

Kido Jou toma la palabra. Su cabello es un lío por la manía nerviosa de despeinarse cuando no puede consigo mismo. Es la clase de persona con la que Koushiro puede simpatizar, él también tiene sus cosas. Mimi siempre sonríe con ellas.

—Para la cuarta etapa ya no hay mucho que hacer salvo ayudarlos a no sentir más dolor.

Hay un silencio ensordecedor después de esas palabras.

—¿El agente biológico...?

Shuu responde de inmediato. —Es de categoría A.

Un bioagente, calificado como de uno de los más letales, está repartiéndose por el mundo. Tal vez, bioterrorismo. Tal vez, una mutación natural. Ambas son posibles.

Koushiro desea haberse quedado en la cena con Mimi y ser ignorante porque él podría permitirse ese lujo: no tiene años de experiencia ni tampoco conocimiento, no puede ayudar demasiado. Y aunque no es amante de la ignorancia, puede sentir que esto escapa de sus manos. Recuerda vagamente a su mejor amigo de la infancia, él siempre bromeaba que él ganaría la insignia del _conocimiento_ si eso existiera.

Alguien se aventura a hacer la pregunta. —¿Una cura?

Osamu los mira y tiene los ojos fríos de un emperador.

—Para eso estamos aquí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Haruhiko lo detiene cuando la reunión se acaba.

—Te necesito en esto, Koushiro.

Lo sabe.

La muerte de su esposa lo golpeó duro y no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Koushiro sabe que no ha hablado con su hija desde el funeral, aunque ella ha tratando de llamarlo más de una vez.

Es básicamente su contacto con el resto del mundo.

—No puedo ayudarle mucho aquí. Yo no...

—Eres un _maldito_ genio. Eres mucho más de lo que necesitamos y yo _confío_ en ti. Me he peleado con toda la comunidad científica en el último año y medio, pero ellos vinieron a buscarme. Deben estar _desesperados_.

Koushiro lo piensa un minuto.

Él quiere saber y él sabe que puede ser útil. Ha ayudado al profesor Takenouchi en sus trabajos y ha escrito uno o dos de su propia teoría.

—¿Qué necesita qué haga?

—Lo que haces mejor.

 _Mimi va a matarlo._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro llega a su casa pálido y angustiado por un mal presentimiento que lo sigue como si estuviese enlazado a él y que trepa desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, consumiéndolo.

Mimi quiere enfadarse y gritarle —ella lo espera sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y los ojos dignos de una reina, un gesto familiar— pero cuando él envuelve con sus brazos y la besa hasta quitarle el aliento, la rabia se derrite.

—¿Koushiro?

No quiere responder.

— _No_.

No hay más palabras esa noche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Siempre fue demasiado bueno con las computadoras, en caminar una fina línea que no debe.

De niño, él solía hackear por el simple hecho que podía. Y hay una adrenalina corriendo en sus venas que no puede identificar. Haruhiko no puede protegerlo de todo, de las autoridades, pero en realidad...

En _realidad_.

Usa un programa de su propia creación, TENTO, y luego cierra los ojos mientras busca las palabras claves.

Lo que está pasando es peor que lo que les dijeron, pero eso no le sorprende.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Es un virus genéticamente modificado que se salió de control, un arma biológica que no se pudo controlar. Ichijouji Ken es el nombre que se repite una y otra vez. Además de un nombre: _Proyecto Kaiser._

La humanidad creó a su destructor.

Koushiro no sabe si está decepcionado o es el sabor de la resignación lo que queda en su boca.

Puede que sea un poco de ambas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Vas a decirme que está pasando? ¿Por qué estás llegando tarde todos los días? ¡Deja de ignorarme, Koushiro!

Él desliza el cierre de su bolso y levanta la mirada hacia su novia.

—Lo siento. Deberías ir a casa de tus padres.

Los ojos de Mimi se llenan de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?

—No voy a estar mucho tiempo en casa.

—¿Es muy grave?

—No lo sé.

Es una mentira descarada. Las noticias han empezado a circular, también. Los noticieros están dando advertencias y buscan prevenir la infección. Pero, Koushiro piensa, es un poco tarde.

—Te llamó el vecino, quería que fueses a revisar su computadora otra vez. Todavía piensa que eres técnico en computadoras —dice Mimi y cambia de tema, un lugar más seguro. Aunque son muy diferentes, a veces ella lo entiende como nadie.

Eso le saca una sonrisa. Él nunca había conocido a alguien tan propenso a destruir computadoras como el chico del apartamento de al lado y eso que trabaja con un hombre que parece odiar la tecnología. Le había dicho más de una vez que él no se dedicaba a la reparación de ordenadores pero él se olvidaba.

—Lo llamaré luego. No te preocupes por mí, ¿está bien? Te llamaré cada vez que pueda.

—¿ _Kou_?

Mimi cierra los ojos cuando roza sus labios con los suyos.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las primeras semanas son muy prometedoras. Ellos reciben información de distintos laboratorios y prueban diferentes procedimientos. Koushiro evita quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con Ichijouji Osamu, temeroso de que su boca lo traicione con lo que piensa de lo que ha sucedido con su hermano.

Pero, obviamente, no hace un buen trabajo. Puede sentir los ojos de medianoche clavados en su espalda cuando él se aleja.

—Él es más gruñido que mordida, ¿sabes? —Jun le susurra, una vez que le lleva el café. Koushiro la mira con interés—. Osamu, quiero decir. Conozco a su familia desde niña, cuando nos mudamos a Tamachi. Su hermano...

Hay una pausa dolorosa.

Ella cierra los ojos un momento y se repone.

—Su hermano y el mío solían ser _mejores_ amigos.

—¿Y ustedes? —Koushiro siempre es curioso.

—Yo lo odiaba.

Koushiro sonríe cuando ella le guiña un ojo.

Sí, sí le agrada Jun.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No encuentran la cura, aunque esperaban hacerlo. Entonces, la cepa muta, aún cuando pensaban que no lo haría.

Más personas enferman. Muchas más cada día.

Más personas mueren. Muchas más cada día.

Y ellos siguen buscando.

Durante mucho tiempo, poco cambia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Haruhiko-san?

—Mi hija... Me llamó anoche. —Su mentor no le dirige la mirada, sus ojos vagan hacia la ventana y se pierden en el mundo que los rodea. No es un mundo agradable ahora, hay terror filtrándose en el aire—. Está infectada. En las últimas etapas… al parecer...

Koushiro no tiene idea de qué cosa decir y se queda callado.

Lo que sabe de Takenouchi Sora lo sabe de cortas llamadas teléfonicas. Él solo conoce el tono de voz que usa cuando está decepcionada. Y el recuerdo se torna doloroso y amargo.

Ve que hay una maleta sobre la cama. Está abierta y medio vacía, pero entiende la intención que representa.

—Lo siento.

Haruhiko se vuelve. Sus ojos son pozos sin fondo.

—Igual yo.

Sabe que no se verán otra vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mimi le envía mensajes de texto que repiten viejas conversaciones y él se sonríe en sus descansos. Ella es lo único que alivia su corazón.

No puede irse, no ahora, pero no sabe que es lo que lo ata a quedarse allí.

Él era la sombra de Haruhiko y él se ha ido para pasar los últimos días de su hija con ella, suplicando perdón por ignorarla todo el tiempo previo. No puede imaginar algo más doloroso.

Kido Jou se le acerca y le ofrece un café.

—Quieres ayudar, yo también. La razón por la que estoy aquí es que identifiqué el patrón que se repetía.

—Yo no… he hecho nada.

—Has buscado información —Jou declara, sin calor alguno—. Ellos querían tenerte cerca para controlarte desde que Takenouchi-san se negaba a dejarte ir. No me mires así, Maki y Daigo lo saben todo. Osamu, también.

—Su hermano empezó esto.

Jou da un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—Espero que podamos detenerlo. En el hospital donde trabajo… Es desesperante no poder lograr algo. Quiero que esto termine.

Koushiro también.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando la información llega a los noticieros, Takaishi Takeru lo llama. Escuchó su nombre entre tantas palabras repetidas en los reportajes de Natsuko y quiere una palabra más confiable.

—Están diciendo que puede ser la peor pandemia que haya habido en la humanidad. ¿Qué tan malo es?

Él no sabe quiénes son los que dicen eso, solo puede suponer. La información es poder y termina perteneciendo al mejor postor.

—¿Lo pondrás en tu _blog?_

Hay un silencio incómodo al otro lado de la línea.

Koushiro conoce a Takeru y a su hermano desde que eran niños y confía en él, en ellos, con su vida pero no puede decirle a nadie lo que está haciendo en el proyecto. Tienen miedo de que haya filtraciones. Está aún más inquieto porque sabe que lo han estado vigilando.

Puede que sea peligroso para sus amigos. Para su familia. Para Mimi.

—Es malo.

Las palabras en sus labios saben amargas últimamente. Mimi, que endulza su vida, está ausente.

Takeru entiende.

—Ellos los están haciendo campañas para que las personas vayan al hospital pero no parece que sea suficiente. Dos de mis compañeras no han vuelto... ¿Qué hay de la cura?

Koushiro cierra los ojos y aprieta el teléfono contra su oreja.

—No la tenemos...

No _existe_.

Es una sentencia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Un día perdido entre muchos otros, Koushiro escucha a Jou decir que está infectado. Sus manos sudan y su voz tartamudea cuando se ofrece para que hagan pruebas pertinentes.

Él había estado esperando que los síntomas aparecieran en cualquier momento desde que la segunda oleada letal empezó. Si la primera había sido grave, la segunda estaba siendo devastadora.

El tiempo sigue rodando, pero ya no hay noción de su paso.

Shin y Shuu lo regañan como los hermanos mayores que son. Jun pierde todo el color de su cara.

Koushiro mira a Osamu y su rostro es sombrío.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—No fue culpa de Ken.

Koushiro levanta los ojos y puede ver el rostro pálido de Osamu. Ellos no hablan, jamás hablan, pero siempre han estado allí desde el principio que se siente lejano. Jun piensa muy bien del hombre que odiaba y a Koushiro le agrada Jun. Pero no puede simpatizar con Osamu.

Él sabe que eso no puede ser cierto pero sin duda hay más de la historia, siempre la hay.

—Eso ya no importa.

—A mí me importa. —La respuesta es dura—. Oikawa Yukio fue mi mentor. Él estaba paranoico. Pensaba que la próxima guerra sería biológica y quería... Quería proteger…

Koushiro puede llenar perfectamente los espacios en blanco.

—Se suicidó después de que Ken falleció. No podía soportar la culpa.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Los ojos de Osamu se desvían lentamente hacia un horizonte que ninguno de ellos puede ver.

—Estoy infectado.

Koushiro cierra los ojos un momento. La muerte se respira en el aire desde hace meses pero él la siente más y más cerca cada minuto.

Se pregunta cuándo llegará su turno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Jou cuando nos informó que estaba infectado?

Él se preguntó por qué, a pesar de qué ha estado en el foco infeccioso desde el principio, no mostró signos de ello hasta el momento.

—¿Estás diciendo que crees que hay personas que no pueden enfermar?

La sonrisa de Osamu es amarga en muchos niveles pero es la esperanza en sus ojos lo que lo hace peor.

Koushiro le promete que no guarda rencor y es cierto. Hace tiempo que lo único que siente es miedo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ellos lo llaman _inmunidad_ y quizás sea la mejor palabra.

A Koushiro le suena cruel.

Solo una parte de la población mundial puede llegar a ser inmune al virus por razones que tardan demasiado en explicarse. Hay alivio y horror en los sobrevivientes y él no los envidia ni un poco.

El resto de ellos está muriendo lentamente, incluso aunque no estén infectados. Tarde o temprano, el virus los alcanzará porque no hay barrera que lo detenga.

La humanidad es algo tan frágil que Koushiro desea que todo vuelva a empezar, él sabe que ellos cambiarían por lo que está pasando.

Siempre es _demasiado_ tarde.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Él recibe los resultados de sus estudios una noche y llama a Mimi sin revisar el contenido.

Ha evitado ir a verla porque no sabe que tan peligroso puede ser para ella. Pero cada día tiene que repetirse ese argumento dos veces más para no correr a su lado. Él está en medio de un foco infeccioso y no desea llegar posibilidades a Mimi.

No se anima a preguntarle si se hizo las pruebas. Pronto serán obligatorias.

—Te amo, Tachikawa Mimi.

Una pequeña risita que esconde lágrimas es su respuesta inicial.

—Y yo a ti, Izumi Koushiro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jun es la primera de ellos en descubrir que es inmune. Ella deja de ir a trabajar dos días después de enterarse.

Koushiro no la culpa en absoluto.

Cuando se entera que Osamu la convenció de dejar el trabajo porque ella no debe sentirse culpable por lo que dice un papel (o el hecho que vivirá cuando todos sus seres amados mueran) aplaca su malestar pero no el horror.

Evita ver los estudios durante todo el tiempo que puede por temor a ambos resultados.

La curiosidad lo vence, de todos modos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Los militares los echan del proyecto después de que más de la mitad del equipo confirma que no pueden escapar de la muerte.

No es que están mejorando, no es que están más cerca, no es que hay esperanza...

La verdad es que muchos ya se han rendido.

Koushiro regresa a su casa después de lo que parece mucho tiempo, ve a su vecino sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada. Sus ojos marrones están rojos cuando mira hacia arriba. Las sombras debajo de sus párpados son demasiado oscuras.

—¿Taichi?

Él no dice más durante mucho tiempo. Koushiro se pregunta cuánto tiempo estuvo allí.

—Mi hermana... La encontró uno de los equipos de desinfección que llegaron hoy, ya sabes, esos tipos que quieren controlar esto y ella...

Koushiro _es_ un experto llenando espacios en blanco.

—Taichi...

Él ríe amargamente.

—No la he visto desde que me gradué y ella... Mis padres... Todos estaban infectados y ahora... ¿ _Por qué_ está sucediendo esto?

—No lo sé.

No lo sabe.

Se queda sin mucho que decir. No es bueno para las palabras de consuelo, aunque conoce muchas.

—¿Te hiciste la prueba?

Taichi se encoge de hombros. No parece que le importe.

 _—Deberías._

—Las cosas deberían ser diferentes.

 _—_ Vamos, no puedes quedarte en mi entrada... Seguro que hay algo para que puedas comer...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sus dedos tiemblan cuando abre el sobre. Lee los datos fríos y piensa que ninguna noticia debe darse así.

Llega un punto en el que piensa que no puede ser peor.

Pero se equivoca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Él _es_ inmune.

Su madre no lo es.

Su padre, tampoco.

Él desea más que nunca que compartan algo de sangre para que puedan tener las mismas oportunidades que él.

—No funcionaría, incluso así —dice Masami, con voz suave. Le acaricia el pelo como cuando era pequeño—. Conozco a padres inmunes e hijos que están infectados. Y no quiero eso para ti. No para ti...

Él odia que les esté pasando a ellos.

—No te tortures de esa forma —Yoshie lo abraza con fuerza y le besa la frente—Te amamos. Todo va a estar bien.

Es una mentira descarada, pero él deja que piensen que lo creyó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Él es inmune.

Mimi no lo es.

Ella va a verlo para darle la noticia que ninguna persona en su familia tiene oportunidad para escapar de un destino terrible. Ella tiene los síntomas más fáciles de detectar y Koushiro se horroriza de su falta.

—Estabas tratando de salvar a la humanidad.

—Debería haber estado contigo

Mimi le acaricia el rostro con las manos delgadas. Su piel está seca. Ella perdió peso. —No. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Ellos no habrían encontrado las respuestas sin ti.

Koushiro llora en sus brazos hasta que se queda sin lágrimas.

Se queda con ella hasta su último día. Padece cada minuto de su agonía pero Mimi solo parece agradecida cuando le dice que pronto se terminará todo.

—Te amo, Izumi Koushiro.

Son sus últimas palabras. Él busca la aguja y hunde el líquido espeso en su brazo.

Ella no sentirá más dolor. Queda todo para él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro es _inmune_.

Taichi es inmune. Lo descubre demasiado tarde, pero desde entonces, rara vez están separados. A veces es insoportable ver los ojos del otro, un reflejo del horror absoluto y el alivio. Son miserables ambos así que pueden entenderse en eso, porque hasta antes de ese momento, todo lo que tenían en común era que vivían en el mismo edificio.

Los dos sobreviven a todas las personas que amaban.

Taichi le habla de Catherine con amargura, no le habla de su hermana Hikari, y Koushiro no puede permitirse nombrar a Mimi ni a Takeru o Yamato, aunque los piensa. También se pregunta por Jun, por si llegó a decirle a Osamu que lo amaba. Por si va a querer vivir en un mundo que se derrumba, una ciudad en ruinas. Él siente que no puede irse.

Jou tenía razón, él solo quiere que se termine. Él es menor que Taichi pero con todo, se siente mayor.

—Los inmunes están huyendo del país. Y los que están infectados mueren aquí. O lo harán.

Quiere reír pero su cara ya no conoce la expresión.

Los dos se sientan a beber cada vez que uno de sus conocidos muere.

Son muchas bebidas para dos.

Dejan de contar después de algún tiempo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Taichi suspira. Ellos casi nunca hablan del futuro que les quitaron.

Ya no piensan en él, tampoco.

—Aún no me decido. No hay nadie allí afuera para mí… Creo que no lo habrá. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Quiero cumplir una promesa a un amigo, él quería... Aquí me quedaré.

Taichi asiente.

—Bueno. ¿Quieres algo de compañía?

—No me importaría.

La miseria ama la compañía, después de todo.Y así, ellos se convierten en los fantasmas de una ciudad muerta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Después de leer _Cuestión de tiempo_ , la idea siguió dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no me dejaba tranquila y sabía que tenía que escribir sobre ello. Creo que me tomé muchas libertades sobre Koushiro, pero es que él se deja(?). Intenté hacer más de un capítulo porque había tantas posibilidades pero la historia se negó a seguir.

¡Chemical, espero que te haya gustado! Me divertí mucho escribiéndola :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
